Season 4 (SWB)
Season 4 is the fourth season of Survivors We Become. With the survivors split up, each group is facing a different struggle. Spencer debates whether his group's new safe haven is really that safe. Mike and the others find themselves fighting for survival on the road. Tobias and Amber search for the rest of their group. Angel and Devil find a familiar face that brings back their past. Episodes #Trust Issues #All Of Us #Be Thankful #Promises #Hide #A Bad Crowd #What's Gonna Happen #Us, The World and The Dead #Because of Me #What's Your Story? #Take Us Down #The Rusty Tavern #Hope Cast |-| Main= *Asa Butterfield as Spencer Allen. *Idris Elba as Mike Danvers. *Callan McAuliffe as Mitch Harris. *Bailee Madison as Ashleigh Harris. *Braeden Lemasters as Billie Kyle. *Sabrina Carpenter as Stevie Leigh. *Daniel Sharman as Tobias McLemore. *Sofia Carson as Angel Torres. *Dacre Montgomery as Chase Adamson. *Alisha Boe as Cleo Mara. *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Kenny Jameson. *Sydney Park as Amber Nickols. *Gale Harold as Gale. *Winona Ryder as Clair Malloy. *Fionn Whitehead as Nathan DeVries. |-| Series Regular= *Alexandra Breckenridge as Caroline Forbes. *Becky G as Lola. *Carlos PenaVega as Devil. *Adina Porter as Monet Nickols. *Skylar Samuels as Maggie Kyle. |-| Recurring= *Erica Gluck as Rochelle. *Justin Rain as David. *David Boreanez as Dale. *Crystal Lowe as Lana Riley. *Elizabeth Ludlow as Rikki. *Anais Lilit as Sydney. *KJ Apa as Gavin. *Tyler Hoechlin as Donavan. *Joey King as Lilly Keller. *Ross Lynch as Warren Dotson. *Jennifer Lawrence as Dahlia Dwelton. *Michelle Rodriguez as Lisandra. *Miguel Gomez as Marco. *Elias Anton as Matthew. *William Fichtner as Lorenzo McCaul. *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Jameson. *Jake Thomas as Parker Malloy. *Shiloh Fernandez as Mike Andrews. *Emma Watson as Jessie Clearwater. *Jon Bernthal as Dewey. *Tara Fitzgerald as Kara. *Javier Bardem as Sylvester Donovan. *Franz Drameh as Keyshawn. *Elyse Nicole DuFour as Tara. Deaths *Gavin *Arnold *Kelsie *Freddie *Riley *Henry *Sydney *Axel *Dale *Tony (Flashback) *G *Marco *Collin *Walter *Johnny *Esme *Tim *Mark *Daniel *Wilson *Darren *David *Nathan DeVries *Maggie Kyle (Confirmed Fate) *Parker Malloy *Leonard Demuro *Harvey *Reese *Adam *Ty *Walt *Valentina *Ben *Cleo Mara *Spencer's Sister (Confirmed) *Matthew *Lilly Keller *Clarice *Bryce *Rochelle *Griffin *Donna (Confirmed) *Ed (Confirmed) *Sam (Confirmed) *Ashleigh Harris *At least twelve unnamed Mob members. *Numerous counts of Survivors from The Trading Post. *Four Unnamed Ridgeway Airport Survivors. *One unnamed man Trivia *Below are the changes made to the cast: **Alisha Boe (Cleo) and Sydney Park (Amber) are upgraded to Series Regulars and are listed under Starring. **Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Kenny), Alexandra Breckenridge (Caroline), Becky G (Lola), Fionn Whitehead (Nathan), Carlos PenaVega (Devil), Adina Porter (Monet) and Skylar Samuels (Maggie) were upgraded to Series Regulars and are listed under Also-Starring. ***Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Kenny) and Fionn Whitehead (Nathan) were listed under Starring in "What's Your Story? **Gale Harold (Gale) and Winona Ryder (Clair) are listed under Starring in their first appearances. **Madison Pettis (Andrea), Kristen Bauer van Straten (Samantha), Chyler Leigh (Dani), Patrick Dempsey (James), Emma Caulfield (Eliza) and Sean Bean (Peter) were all removed from Starring following their characters' deaths. ***Due to their absences for the season, Debby Ryan (Rebecca) and Tovah Feldshuh (Cathy) were removed from the main cast. *J is confirming that Rebecca Armstrong and Cathy Greer will not appear at all in the first half of the season, however they are both alive and safe and will appear in the second half. *Following the removal of cast members Devon Bostick (Trace), John C. McGinley (Paul) and Sadie Sink (Currently Unnamed Character), J has announced that these characters, as well as others from The Season Four Character Audition, are being pushed back until Season Five. "Due to plans I have recently made for the series, I feel that the characters that are not introduced yet should be introduced after The Mob storyline. They will fit into the next story better." Category:Survivors We Become Category:Seasons